Signal emitting styluses, e.g. active styluses are known in the art for use with a digitizer system. Position of the stylus provides input to a computing device associated with the digitizer system and is interpreted as user commands Often, the digitizer system is integrated with a display screen, e.g. to form a touch-screen. Position of the stylus over the touch-screen is correlated with virtual information portrayed on the screen. The signal emitted by the stylus may include information such as pressure applied on the writing tip and stylus identification. The signal is decoded by the digitizer system to obtain the information.
Digitizer systems typically include a matrix of electrode junctions arranged in rows and columns Stylus location may be tracked by sampling output in both row and column direction. Tracking is based on detecting a signal emitted by a tip of the stylus and picked up by the digitizer sensor due to electrostatic coupling established between the tip and a portion of the matrix. Digitizer systems that track signals emitted by the stylus also typically track input provided with a finger or conductive object. A mutual capacitive sensor is one type of digitizer sensor for such digitizer systems. Mutual capacitive detection allows multi-touch operation where multiple fingers, palms or conductive objects are tracked at the same time.